1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to lighter devices, and more particularly to “open flame” lighter devices having a flow restrictor. Related methods of manufacturing and testing open flame lighter devices are also described.
2. Description of Related Art
Open flame lighters are commonly used for igniting tobacco products such as cigarettes, cigars, pipes and the like. Such devices lie in contrast to devices in which a flame is entirely or substantially entirely enclosed, for example, for heating. Many open flame lighters utilize pressurized fuel to induce the flame. Such lighters are commonly referred to as “butane” lighters, although the fuel may be only partially butane. As used herein the term “lighter” refers to all open flame-producing portable devices that use a combustible fluid as fuel, commonly known as cigarette lighters, pipe lighters, and/or cigar lighters and such similar devices. Exemplary devices are defined in ASTM Standard F400-04.
Some conventional lighters utilize an adjustable fuel delivery mechanism to allow the flame height to be adjusted within a predetermined range, such as defined in ASTM Standard F400-04, section 3.1.8. Other conventional lighters utilize a fixed fuel delivery mechanism to effect a fixed flame height. With both types of lighters, the maximum flame height is required to be controlled. It has been found necessary to test such lighters to make sure that the maximum flame height does not exceed a predetermined limit. This typically requires disposing a combustible fuel into the lighters and testing the flame height prior to sale. Once the lighter has been filled with fuel, additional restrictions on the shipment of such lighters may be incurred because they may be classified by some entities as hazardous goods. This adds to the cost and difficulty of distributing such lighters in commerce.